videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toadette
Toadette is a recurring character in the . Originally introduced as a playable racing partner for Toad in , she has since appeared in other games as a playable character and has played supporting roles in , , and . While she has very similar traits to other characters, she is easily the most commonly reoccurring female Toad in the Mario series. Toadette has been shown to be on good terms with such characters as Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario. Creation and Development Toadette is portrayed wearing a pink dress-shirt with a thin white line near the bottom (except in and the artwork for , where her dress-shirt is colored orange with no design. Layered on top of the dress is a bright red vest (colored brown with the orange dress) with a light gold trim. Underneath she wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. Toadette has the same body and facial structure as other Toads; she has the same round head and skin tone most other members of her species share. Her eyes are small, dark, and oval-shaped. Like most Toads, she has the appearance of a child, even in terms of her voice. Toadette has a pink cap with white spots, which is close to a simple color swap of a male Toad's cap colors. She has a unique set of pink plaits that match the design of her Toad cap; they flow freely and tend to bounce around when she is in the middle of any activities. Personality and Traits Toadette is generally a happy and upbeat girl. She is portrayed as being a nice, sensitive person, and she enjoys being with others; she has similar personality traits to Toad. However it is shown she can get childish very easily. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she states that she likes animals, and that she is saddened when stops visiting the . Also, if players change the time on their clock, , who runs the lottery, mentions that the lottery numbers are messed up because someone has changed the clock, and when he tells this to Toadette, she "cried her little eyes out", showing that at times she can be very emotional. This is also supported when, at the conclusion of the last tutorial session with Mario, Toadette runs off crying knowing she will not see him for the rest of his adventure. In , she was portrayed as quite pushy, forcing Mario and Toad to fix her hotel even though they are in a hurry to find the Music Keys. Mario Super Sluggers also has shown that Toadette is determined and stubborn, as she claims that fellow teammates need her and that she does not take no for an answer. Mario Party DS indicates that she is interested in music and musical instruments, even to the point of going to play in a recital. Toadette stays up late practicing a wide array of instruments ranging from trumpets, to violins, to even a small silver hand bell. Appearances Mario Kart series Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Toadette returns as an unlockable character. She is a small racer and her karts and bikes will follow a hot pink and white (sometimes also pale pink) colour scheme. You can unlock her by getting Gold on the 50cc Star Cup. She will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike she rides: *Speed: +2 *Weight: +1 *Acceleration: +1 *Handling: +2 Gallery Girly.png Toadette.png Category:Nintendo Characters